Inescapable
by Darling Empress
Summary: Haunted by her rejection, Jareth seeks out the one woman who refused him. Sarah is beginning a new life, but the intrusion of the Goblin King turns her world upside down once again. And both hearts find themselves questioning what they really want.
1. Prologue

Wind and rain battered against the glass panes of the French doors, as lightning streaked through the blackened sky, and thunder made the walls tremble. Inside the spacious room, the warmth of a roaring fire seeped into every pore, fending off the biting chill outside. Its soft illumination danced across a tense outline, seated precariously on the edge of a wing-backed chair. A soft clinking could be heard, as the man twirled in his outstretched hand three silvery crystals. He performed several undulating motions with his fingertips, and as he gazed into their depths he spotted something peculiar. His brow furrowed, creasing his porcelain skin and hooding the piercing mismatched eyes he was so renowned for.

Suddenly, the figure that occupied his attention within the crystal was joined by another figure, this one taller and broader. His breath left him in a great _whoosh_ and the wind outside howled its own response, tearing open the doors of the balcony. The man muttered a curse and rose to a towering height, as he glided towards the doors and latched them shut with a firm hand. He paused and gazed out into the storm, which appeared to be increasing in intensity with each passing moment. He shook his head and scowled in irritation while letting out an oh-so faint snarl,

"That girl will be the death of me."

Yes. This powerful and awe-inspiring man had been brought to his lowest point by nothing but a girl. _That's what is so maddening. She practically a __**child **__and she has left me befuddled and frustrated in her wake. Oh, but the fates are cruel…Just like she is cruel._

And in this moment, he was thoroughly convinced that she was cruel, because the figure he watched was indeed the girl who had refused him, and indeed she had been joined by a man… but of course, he was not just any man. The Goblin King could have handled that, let it slide under his cool temperament, but this man was her _lover_. He shared her bed, and her heart, and _that _he could not stand. He stood there at the window a long moment and something deeply profound changed in him. His heart constricted and the corners of his mouth grew heavy, all the while a screeching echoed through his mind, he tore at his temples as if his life depended on it, and slowly sank to his knees.

It was several hours before the broken king stirred again, but ever so slowly the storm went eerily quiet. In a moment of utter silence, he flashed open his eyes with only one thought echoing through his shattered psyche. _She is mine._


	2. At Home

Sarah awoke to the faint twitter of birds and the white gold sun flickering against her eyelids. She blinked her blue-green eyes, and proceeded to raise her long slender arms up over her head in a gloriously relaxed stretch. She then moved to wrap her fingers around the warm arm encircling her waist. Her bed partner's hot breath rustled the brunette curls near her ear. She shifted, turning her gaze to the man holding her. In doing so, she was met with a bright green gaze, disarmingly attractive at this early morning hour.

A slow smile graced his sun-bronzed features, while his eyes roamed across her form. "Good morning, lovedy," he murmured in a sleep-slurred Australian accent, while her hand reached up to trace the slight crow's feet forming at the corners of his eyes. He bent down to kiss her in response to the gentle caress, and his dark brown hair tickled her forehead. He tasted like a good boyfriend, like a crisp linen sheet with a tinge of sultry summer sun.

"Mmm…It is now," she giggled. Her heart leapt faster as he bent down again, this time deepening the kiss. His tongue stroked along her lower lip, and she opened to his advance. The sun tanned man pinned her legs under him, while his hands roamed across her shapely torso. His hands were calloused, testimony to years of working on ranches, and tickled her skin slightly.

Just as he got her to the point of wanting more, he pulled back, chuckling slightly to himself, "It's time to get up Sarah."

"That's not funny! Especially not at this time of day, now get back here and finish what you-"

"I was only getting some payback for last night, not only were you already asleep when I came to bed, but you were kicking and talking again. It's only fair," he remarked with grin.

"Oh, Matt, I really am sorry about the talking, I know it's a bother to live with…What exactly did I say this time?" she asked her voice raising an octave, as if slightly panicked.

"Oh I don't remember, Sarah. The usual gibberish, something about dancing and looking for someone who's lost… and something you repeated. It sounded foreign… I'm not sure exactly, with your accent and all," he winked at her. He knew his own accent was just as obtuse as her American one must sound. Matt rolled of the bed and thrashed around grabbing yesterday's jeans and rummaging through drawers for a red, plaid button up. He stomped into his boots, and in a matter of moments he looked every inch the out backing Australian that he was.

He was not by any means a mystical Goblin King with a host of furry animals and a great English singing voice, but he was handsome. He stood at a height of six foot three, towering over most men. Sarah was tall too, about five foot seven, and they complimented each other perfectly. His rough and tumble ways gave a little character to her classic beauty. He kept slight stubble on his chin, framing his face in a deliberate five o'clock shadow, never looking quite polished, but still presentable and attractive. He worked in the sun, out on the ranch, mending fences and the like.

Sarah was a writer now, and the seclusion they could access in their mountain home was the perfect lifestyle for her line of work. She was able to roam about the cozy, cottage-like house overlooking their vast land-holdings and appreciate the beauty of nature through the wide bay windows they installed. But the long hours she was able to keep alone were not conducive to her mental health. Ever since Sarah was fourteen, she had dreamt of a mystical land, presided over by a roguishly handsome Goblin King. Her parents thought it was just a silly daydream, and most days she convinced herself the same thing.

But no matter what she tried, Sarah couldn't seem to shake the depression that hung over her head, like a veil, cloaking her from the world. Whenever she thought of him, breathed his name in a whisper, a dull ache started in her chest. It was nonsensical, all these feeling for a dream character, created by her tormented psyche to fill some void. He haunted her dreams, even traipsed through the storyline of her best-selling novels from time to time. He just couldn't seem to leave her alone.

It was the dreams that bothered her the most, they kept her from sleeping through the nights, leaving her sleep-deprived and groggy, and hoping for some solution to the heartbreaking pain she felt when she thought of him. Jareth. Always that name, murmured aloud in her sleep. Some of the men she had been with had recognized her symptoms, known she was lovesick for another man, and had left the following morning. Only Matt, sweet and simple, had chosen to overlook it. He played innocent, like he didn't know that her heart beat for someone else, that her soul was consumed with longing for another man.

Matt was kind and gentle, and most of all, he didn't scowl and whine when she descended into one of her moods. He would patiently tiptoe around her moodiness, and suggest she take one of the stabilizers provided to her by the expensive psychiatrist she had drudged up so she could meet writing deadlines. They had a mutual understanding for one another, souls entwined in a passionate understanding of one-another's sickness, because, a long time ago, Matt had lost his heart too. She did not ask for the details, she just accepted that he was a similar soul, floating down the same suffocating path of loss that she inhabited. One night, when she woke from one of her dreams, screaming _that_ name, he had held her and whispered softly, "I know…I know," over and over until she had fallen asleep, the tears staining his shirt. They had been together ever since, it had been four years all-together.

Still, things in this new, nearly stable life were already changing, and she could feel the winds of depression sucking her down into the floorboards as she stared down at the glittering stone on her left hand. This one piece of jewelry was what was bringing the nightmares back. She felt it in her bones. Her heart raced, and she was sweating again. "Just another week, sweetheart," he had whispered in her ear as he left for work around the ranch. _One more week, and I'll be bound to the man that still isn't __**him**__._


	3. The Challenge

After Matt departed, Sarah descended the stairs in the white button-up she had slept in, and turning toward the East, she used her smooth socks to help her glide into their fabulously large kitchen She passed through the sitting area, the far wall made entirely of full-length windows, providing beautiful natural light. A sleek black granite counter served as a bar, separating the kitchen from the sitting area. The stainless steel appliances, clean black lines of granite, and the openness the windows provided enveloped her in the beautiful modern style they had used to dress the house. Arguably, the inside of the house was more to her liking than his. He was a rustic man, and preferred warm oaken tones, but she liked the openness offered by cool modern styles. She had allowed him free reign outside though, and as a result she got something she would teasingly refer to as "Lincoln's Log Cabin." The inside and outside of the house were somewhat incongruous but, oddly, they still seemed to fit. _Kind of life our relationship._

On the counter sat a vase of long-stemmed pink roses she had cut days before, their heady scent filling the room, but as she came closer she noticed they had begun to brown at the edges. A sigh escaped her parted lips as she put a kettle on the stove to boil, and again she turned to face the flowers. She bent down to the cabinet under the counter, and pulled out the trashcan. Slowly, distracted by thoughts of other to-dos occupying her mind, she began to pull the roses from the vases, when out of the corner of her eye streaked a dark shadow. Turning suddenly, she knocked over the vase. Roses, water, and glass fell across her bare feet and splashed up against her legs. _Damn it._

She shook her head, clearing the startled fuzz that had started to form there. Gingerly, she padded away from the glass and towards the bathroom. A piece of glass had, of course, lodged itself in the side of her foot. Reaching the bathroom, she sat up on the counter, pulling from the medicine cabinet some tweezers, Neosporin, and a bandage. She ran the water over her inflamed foot, the deep reds of her blood and nail polish starkly contrasting with the white porcelain sink. She pulled the stopper and filled the sink to the brim. Hissing slightly she pried the glass from crevice it had formed in her foot, and let the small piece sink to the bottom of the pinkish water. Sarah watched with peculiar fascination as the water stilled, and the pink started to dissipate and settle on the bottom. Several flashes danced over the semi-reflective surface of the water. Blue, black, and gold, they flickered in and out of view. _But wait- was that…No. No, of course not._ She slowly lifted her head and quickly glanced at the mirror before whipping her head around. _Nothing. It was nothing. _Her thoughts were resolute as she swung wide the medicine cabinet, replaced the first aid kit, and grabbed a small pill bottle. She took a deep steadying breath as she popped one of the unoffending blue pills in her mouth. She washed it down with water from the tap, and hopped off the sink. Behind her a tall blonde man smirked, and disappeared in a shower of glitter.

Sarah slinked back into the kitchen, her kettle had been screaming for minutes now. She used a hot pad to grip the burning metal handle, heated from the boiling water. She set the pot down next to the stove and pulled down a teabag from the pantry. After she had perfected the recipe of milk and sugar she enjoyed in her tea, she shuffled down the hall to her study. As soon as she opened the black painted door, her cup hit the ground and shattered into a hundred pieces, because there sitting in her chair was the one man she never thought she would see again.

"J-Jareth?"She asked incredulously. He merely smirked in response, and gave a nearly imperceptible nod.

"What- what exactly are you doing here?" she demanded incredulously, her voice still weak.

"What? I'm not allowed to pop in on an old friend? Even one as scrumptious as you turned out to be?" His smile turned feral, his teeth glinting in the morning light.

"I'm not sure what planet you have been living on exactly, but we are not friends!"

"Oh, quite right, Sarah. I think we are so much more than that…" he trailed off suggestively. His eyes roamed up and down her body, sending a shiver down her spine and making her knees knock together.

Despite her terror, or was it desire- regardless, she rolled her eyes and made to get into the closet where she kept the dust pan. As her hand was just about to grasp the doorknob, a steely grip tightened down on her forearm. She jerked her head up to meet his accusing stare, and found herself transfixed by the way his eyes met hers.

"You won't turn your back on _me_, Sarah! Make no mistake about that," he hissed into her ear. He used his iron grasp on her arm to sling her into the chair. He scowled down at her, and leaned forward to brace his arms on the rests, effectively caging her in. "We need to have a little chat, _darling_."

"Let me go! Get out of my house! Leave and never come back," she threatened indignantly. He chuckled darkly in response.

"I don't think so, love. You see, I quite enjoy your home…it's very…_quaint_. And just so you know your words have- oh what was the phrase? 'No power over me'? If you think little mantras are going to keep me away from you, you are sadly mistaken."

"You bast-" he gripped down on her chin, hard.

"I wouldn't address me like that if I were you. You see, you are _**so**_fragile, Sarah-mine. And in any case, I came here to offer you a challenge. One I'm sure you will be unable to refuse," his high and mighty tone irritated her to no end, and she was sure her jaw was bruising under his hand, "I see you've found yourself another unfortunate soul to inflict your cruel passions on. Ah! And I see you've even let him inflict some on you, you aren't the little innocent girl I met before…Well, I'm sure it will be to my benefit soon enough."

He roughly released her jaw, and her hand came to gingerly rub the place he had held, "What do you mean by _that _exactly?" she spat.

"Nothing dearest, only that, until this point, it is by my good graces that that _boy_ hasn't been torn to pieces by goblins for touching you. And, as my patience with your refusal grows short, so does my leniency, you see I have been generous- but I can be cruel. The boy has proposed?"

"You know he has. That was months ago."

"Seven days 'til the lovely Sarah is a bride. Well! That is so s_weet_. Will the little bride be wearing white?" Her teeth crunched together with effort it took to keep from retorting, but his grip had hurt worse.

"No need to be temperamental, love. As I said, my patience is growing short. No one refuses me and lives. So, I offer you a challenge, and if you are successful you may have your little foreigner. But if you lose…I'm sure you can guess where I'm going with this? You are mine just as you were always meant to be mine."

"If I was meant to be yours, I wouldn't be with Matt."

"Matt. Is that the little scab's name? Not much better than Hedgehog is it? No matter. No matter. Regardless, a challenge a day, that sounds quite fair to me. However, we do have to lay some ground rules. No bribing your way, no help from your _friends_. No mentioning our games to your husband-to-be."

"What if he comes home and I'm not here?"

"Oh alright, I'll see to it he doesn't notice your ab-."

"You realize that I'm going to win. No matter if it's one labyrinth, or seven challenges. I'm too clever for you, Jareth."

"These aren't the childhood games we played so many years ago, darling. These are games for grown-ups. We're playing for checkmate, and I won't be taking it easy on you any more, little _girl_. Consider this your one and only warning. Turn back, Sarah, before it's too late. Give up now and things will be so much easier… for both of us," his tone was both beseeching and threatening. There was something else lurking under his melodious, multifaceted voice that she couldn't place. And there! There was that look in his eye again, just like at the end of her journey through the Labyrinth.

"You know I can't. I won't. I love-"

"Yes. Yes. I know you think you're in love with the brat, but we'll see what happens in the next few days. Won't we? I'll be back for you at sunset. Prepare yourself- And _don't_ keep me waiting."


	4. Late

After his ultimatum, the Goblin King burst into a dark cloud of glitter. He left the Labyrinth's Champion seated in her office chair. Her whole torso was trembling, as if a little earthquake was hitting every muscle in her body. Her green eyes were glazed over and the edges were rimmed with glistening tears, her pink lips opened in a silent scream. After several minutes she managed to recover enough to glance at the clock seated atop the bookshelf. Its analog hands ticked to eleven twenty, she had plenty of time. Time to wonder about her last intellectual tango with Jareth.

Sarah's time in the Labyrinth was not something she dwelled on often. It was a silent predator that stalked the outer recesses in her mind, waiting for a moment of weakness so it could sink its unforgiving teeth into her conscious mind. On the occasions that she did let her guard down, she could not quite decide if it had been a paranoid delusion, like the select few she mentioned it to had assumed. And then there was that other option, the option that would alter the very way she viewed reality. A whole other world, existing parallel to her own- Well! Wouldn't that be the scientific marvel of the last 10,000 years! That, and "the wheel" of course! This was the most dangerous view she could take on the Labyrinth. Who would believe? And even if they did- what should she feel? There she could see _him_ in her mind's eye. He had always been villainous in her dreams, harboring a secret love for her. But that was the point in her sixteen year old head! It was his _secret_- and he betrayed her by revealing his real feelings. It wasn't for a crush that he made that offer for. It was something deep and soul crushing, it was all there in his eyes. He had used it against her this morning… that look in his eyes…

And then he had challenged her. Jareth must have known her pride was just as poignant as his. She could feel it rise into her throat, like a dormant snake having been poked, now ready to strike. It had lashed out against him and she slapped Matt in his face. Matt. That was the rub. The fact that Jareth the proud, egotistical, malicious Goblin King _knew_ about Matt- had the ability to harm him at any time… it set her heart beating. It was still happening, her heart was ready to pound a giant whole in her chest like the jackhammer it was. She didn't know what to think. On one hand it would be beneficial to the fae prince to go right on ahead and eliminate the competition, and on the other… that would be defeat. If he allowed Matt to live and she chose Jareth, then he had truly one. He could claim sovereignty over her heart, but first he'd have to endure the thought of her with that putrid _boy_.

XXX

It was exactly these thoughts that occupied Jareth's mind. He could see her in his arms. Night after night, falling asleep next to his warm breathing, day after day waking up to his face, it was infuriating. _He_ was royalty! Sarah was just some excuse for a peasant, albeit a beautiful and exotic one. She could have anything she wanted, provided she love him.

_Can't she see I love her? That I'd do anything to have her here? Her heart and mine- beating to the same exultant rhythm? _His eyes became glossy at the thought, and a sad smile crept around the edges of his mouth.

_It doesn't matter. I'll have her, come hell or high water. I'll have her in my arms, if I have to pry her sobbing from his cold bloodless corpse!_

_**But she'd never forgive you, **_an unfamiliar inner voice answered back.

Great. Now he was arguing with himself over the well being of some pathetic human male. Sarah had indeed brought him low, practically at the bottom of all his five-thousand years.

_Once I've hit bottom, there's nowhere to go, but up._ A sharp laugh strangled out of his mouth at that, and the clock hit thirteen. It was sundown Aboveground, and a certain shapely girl would be awaiting him.

XXX

Sarah had spent the remainder of the day, after she had willed herself out of the chair, trying to outwit the Goblin King. If she knew anything about him time was his favorite tool. He could give, take, and freeze it at a moments' notice. If there was any challenge to be had over the course of the night- she knew she had better be prepared for a fortnight. She had scurried up the steps and flew through her routine of dressing. She then proceeded to pack a neat little satchel of extra clothes. She was being silly, and she knew it. But the man ran around small children's homes wearing nut-huggers- he wasn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer, either. After packing, she tried her best to calm her nerves- more tea, a little light reading, and she even managed to crank out a chapter on her new book. It was drawing close to three when she thought of a nap. A little sleep would do her good, and so exhausted from her trying morning, Sarah fell into a grateful stupor.

"Wake up!"

"Oof!"

Sarah felt a sharp pinch in her side. Her eyes flashed open, swimming in and out of focus as she did so. She gazed up at a leering blonde man sitting on her mattress. A gasp tore out of her throat.

"What time-"

"Time. The time we agreed upon, and you could not even manage to give yourself a fighting chance at this challenge. I should just kidnap you now, since you don't seem to care at all about our agreement. Sarah, I did tell you not to keep me waiting…" His voice trailed off, an unspoken threat hovering about them. "But I'm feeling exceedingly lenient with you. I'll give you another chance, if you grant me my request."

"What do you want, Jareth?"

"A kiss."

"And what would you want that for?" She rolled her eyes.

"What does it matter? I want a kiss. And you will give it to me. You violated our agreement and it's only fair that I get something in return. I want you to kiss me like you kiss him. And then some. I want you to make me believe. Thrill me, Sarah."

He put his mouth next to her ear. "Set me on fire."

Her eyes flashed up to his and she jerked away, "I can't begin to imagine what you mean by that. But there'll be no other penalty? You won't take time from the challenge, or- or- anything else tricky and diabolical?"

"Just this one price, and your tardiness will be overlooked… In fact, feel free to be late next time too."

She threw the cover off the bed and moved toward her dresser, in search of a brush for her mussed hair. She sent him an apprehensive glance in her mirror as he moved to lay outstretched across her bed, ankles crossed, hands folded behind his head. She brushed through the tangled locks was stalling, still reeling from the rude awakening.

"Can't you see us like this every night, Sarah?" Another glare was sent his way.

"I'm waiting…" He called.

She turned around and leaned back against the sleek dark wood of the dresser. She opened her mouth to make a rebuttal, but suddenly he wasn't laying on the bed, but a mere ten inches from her. Her eyes widened in apprehension.

"I want my kiss…Now."

She nodded shakily. He was a stranger, a brief acquaintance from ten years ago. And now he wanted her to kiss him. This was absurd!

He started to close the distance between them when she made no movement forward.

"Alright! Alright!"

She stepped in closer, their bodies half an inch apart. It felt like an electric current was surging between the two of them. She reached up her arms around his shoulders, and drew her lips up to his. They brushed his lightly, shyly and she noted that they tasted like summer rain. She leaned forward more, and then drew back.

"If that's how you kiss him, I'm surprised he hasn't left you yet. You know how to kiss me, Sarah. You know how to make me burn. Do it. Or you'll be forced to deal with the… less pleasant side of defying the Goblin King."

"Intimidating me doesn't really give me incentive to kiss you."

"Poor baby."

"Perhaps if you gave me a hand…" She couldn't believe she said it. It read in her eyes and he reveled in her shock.

"With pleasure."

His hands shot out and encircled her waist. He drew her up close to him, her heat thrilling his senses. His lips curved into a smirk as she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. He bent his head, and her heart raced as he drew even closer to her. Those elegant hands came to tangle in her thick tresses, as their lips met. He urged her head back and kissed her deeper, making her drink in the stormy taste of him. His tongue ran along the bottom of her mouth, compelling her to open to him. She hesitated, and he moved his hand to pinch her derriere. She opened for him then and he deepened the kiss, like a man starved. His pulse kicked into high gear. _This is SARAH. My Sarah!_ His body exulted. She moaned, a gentle sound of enjoyment. Sarah proceeded to tangle her hands in his hair. No thought to who he was or who she was, she just wanted this kiss to never end. And then, reluctantly, they were drawn back to the surface when he broke the kiss. He didn't want to frighten her away with too much intensity, just leave her with a taste of what could be. She sighed when he broke away from her. His eyes opened wide, glittering with triumph. She blushed and looked away as they moved back from one another.

"Now, was that so hard?" He laughed.

"You've gotten your payment. Now, can we get on with this so I can get back to sleep."

"Anything for you, darling."

Author's Note:

This is an in between chapter. If things go right, I'll upload the real chapter tomorrow. Hopefully someone is still reading this after two weeks. Thank you to the people who reviewed. :)


	5. Icecapades, Part I

_Recap:_

"_Now, was that so hard?" He laughed._

"_You've gotten your payment. Now, can we get on with this so I can get back to sleep."_

"_Anything for you, darling."_

"But first we need to have a little chat. Hope you don't mind?" There was no askance in his voice, only a thick condescension that made her blood boil.

She did not respond, and he quirked an eyebrow at her. His hand found her waist as he led her to sit on the chest at the foot of her bed. He stood before her, his hands clasped behind his back, like a soldier at ease.

"First things first, the premise of your challenge, as agreed, remains to be that in the event you defeat my challenges, I walk out of your life and ne'er return, leaving the boy unharmed. Should I win, which will most assuredly be the case, you are mine. No if's, and's, or but's, and you will be forbidden to set foot on Aboveground soil, forever."

Her eyes narrowed and her mouth opened to speak, but Jareth cast her a dark, warning look, and cut her off.

"Secondly, the particulars, which I am sure you are dying to know. Your challenges all revolve around finding a key, seven in all. Each key is located in a kingdom of my realm, excepting the Goblin Kingdom, as I'm sure a rerun of the Labyrinth would not benefit me in this case. I digress, I am High King of all the kingdoms, but my stewards each have a seat of authority within them, and as such have agreed to participate in my little game," he smirked as he said it.

"K-kingdoms? As in countries. I am to traverse c_ountries_ in order to find _keys_! Have you any idea how impossible- a key is a few inches long and I'm supposed to search places as big as or bigger than the Labyrinth to find one! That's not f-"

"If you say 'fair' I swear I shall take back my offer and exact my revenge as I see fit," his voice was cold and lethal, he obviously hadn't taken kindly to her childhood catch phrase.

"It can't be done."

"Oh, lovedy. That is exactly the point. Now, on to business. Your trek tonight will be further than you think, and time is short... Alas, I wish to have spent more time with you. But don't fret, I'll make a point to appear when all hope seems lost." He winked at her.

"More than likely to laugh in my face," she muttered bitterly.

"Sarah… you think so poorly of me. Well in that case, I had best live up to your expectations. I'll send you to Etheria, right on the border of the icy kingdom. I hope you packed a coat." With that he slid a crystal out from behind his back and lobbed it at her feet.

The first thing Sarah knew was that her back was unbearably cold, and exceedingly wet. Her dark eyelashes fluttered open, the world was spinning. _That bastard._

She took several deep breaths and heaved herself to her feet. She noticed her satchel lying on the ground only a few feet away. _Well at least he let me keep the supplies._

She picked up her bag and then began to survey the area. Everything was covered in snow, the bright white almost blinding in the early morning sun. _Of course it would be morning here, I hope I have more than just this day to find the key- if not… I'm doomed._ She observed she was atop an enormous outcropping of cliffs, a frozen solid river cutting through and forming a waterfall into the equally frozen lake below. Beyond the lake was a rich, green wood glazed with the white powder and with what she assumed were birds circling overhead. If she strained her eyes in the bright light she could just make out what looked like crystal spires. If there was any place to find a key in this icy landscape, she could just bet it'd be there.

_Alright, first things first, the easiest way to get down is going to be the waterfall._ Sarah had scaled waterfalls before on vacation in Montana. All you needed were some good climbing shoes and some hand-picks. _Well, unfortunately… there do not appear to be any local sporting goods stores. Jareth, the quality of living in your "kingdom" is less than satisfactory, _her thoughts quickly turning to the sarcastic. _Jareth… Now there's an idea! How much do you think he'll charge for the equipment? It was a kiss for a few minutes of tardiness…But I don't think there's any other way!_

"I wish the Goblin King would provide me with some equipment to climb down the waterfall!"

POP!

"Miss me already, do you? Not made much progress I see…"

"You purposefully made it impossible for me to get down without making a wish! You're not playing f- I mean… You're cheating!"

"I don't recall you laying down any rules, _girl_. I always play by the rules."

"Regardless. I want down! Now! And you are going to provide me with the tools to do it, Goblin King."

"Oh, so it's 'Goblin King' now is it? And here we were just warming up to each other Miss Williams. I do recall a rather sultry kiss…"

"Why does it always have to be so difficult with you? Snarky remarks and biting condescension… no wonder I want Matt instead of -"she stopped at the look he gave her.

"You ask me for a boon and you thrust your _lover_ in my face? Tsk, tsk. Sarah, have we forgotten exactly who we are talking to?"

"J-jareth, don't look at me like that."

His eyes were getting dark and the clouds behind him were slowly turning an ominous black. His hands shot out to grip her forearms and he hauled her up against his chest. His mouth was turned into a snarling grimace.

"I won't be easy to manipulate, Sarah. You seem to be thinking I'm on your side in this and I have no idea why. I am your enemy in this, the opposing side on the board. You had better find a handsome bargain in that pretty little head of yours if you want me to even conceive of helping you. Or perhaps I'll just take what I will…"

His teeth bit harshly into her neck, enough for her to cry out in a mixture of pain and… something else. Being this close to him brought out strange feelings in the pit of her stomach. She could feel his magic buzzing in the air around them, his sudden anger having grasped hold of him completely. This wasn't like it was with Matt, it wasn't sweetness and a mutual need for comfort and understanding, this was raw and animalistic and tinged with bitterness. His crushing hands moved to press sharply into her ribcage, unthinkingly freeing her arms for a counter attack. She stepped forward and landed a sharp kick to his shin along with an impeccable right hook, catching him right on the jaw bone. She felt the knuckle of her middle finger snap and she let out a strangled cry, as his head was forced to the side by her punch. He wobbled back a bit, clearly not having expected her assault, dropping his hands from her torso and effectively letting her fall to her haunches before him.


	6. Interlude

"That, my dear, was supremely stupid," he said advancing toward her, having bounced back from his shock. He gripped her by her forearm and shook her until she looked up at him. Their eyes met, and he threw her arm away from him, sending her whirling. She felt as if she was trapped in a tornado, spiraling toward the ground. She landed on her butt, and slowly her vision cleared. She was, indeed, on the frozen lake below the cliff. Sarah looked up to where they had been, but saw no signs of the Goblin King. She could have sworn the wind whispered, _Expect no more generosity_.

Sarah took a deep breath to clear her head, stood, and then turned to survey the miles' long journey to the forest's edge. Resolved, she set off for the distant shore.

* * *

><p>Jareth returned to his throne room in a flash of glitter, the goblins scattering in his wake. She infuriated him. Every time he looked at her she set his blood boiling- and not necessarily in a bad way. She was a woman now, that much was certain. He could feel it when he held her, and in the way she responded to him. <em>And she has a nice right hook, <em>he rubbed his jaw. He chuckled to himself and settled down into his throne for the long wait ahead. Before he knew it, he had passed into a gentle slumber.

"Your Majesty…Your Majesty! Jareth! JARETH!"

He awoke with a jolt at her final screech. He sat up and rearranged himself, so as to look more presentable on the throne, for before him stood a beautiful woman, hair white as snow, and robes the color of the bluest ice.

"Blanche, what brings you here?"

"The girl, Your Grace. She has reached the boundary of the wood." She said in a whispy voice which fell upon the ears, much like snow falling gently on the ground.

"Ah. I thank you for notifying me. What lies in her path to your icy palace?"

"Currently, the Snow Dragons, the Calling Trees, and myself."

"Call back the Snow Dragons, I'd imagine they'd be too hard on her- and spoil the fun of the rest of my games. And you as well, Blanche. Her only trial this night should be the Calling Trees- I'm dying to know what they will say."

"As you wish, Your Grace. Only-"

"Go on."

"Do you think this _wise_? I've known you since we were children… I've never seen you like _this_."

"Like what, exactly?" he asked, bored.

"You've lost your head over the girl. So she denied you- why not woo her? Why send her on impossible tasks and threaten her life?"

"It is _not_ your place to _lecture_-"

"It is my place Jareth!"

"I warn you _madam_, it would be incredibly unwise for you to continue speaking."

"Don't be a tyrant, you know I'm right- that's the only reason you seek to silence me rather than answer my questions. If you act like this with her it's no wonder that she does not lo-"

"One word more and I strike you, **one word more**."

"Jareth plea-"she was cut off by a swift strike of his riding crop across her temple. She toppled to the floor in a heap of ice colored silk. Her icy eyes gathered with snow, and her blue-tinged lips quivered as she stared up at him, while the white flakes proceeded to drift down her cheeks.

"I warned you, before. I told you along with the rest of the stewards that I wanted no opinions and that any treachery would be dealt with accordingly. Just because my brother indulges your grandiose imaginings, does not mean that I will. You are my subordinate, and a _woman_, do not presume to instruct me on proper behavior. Now go!" He gestured roughly toward the door, his heart softening none at the sight of her tears.

Her gaze hardened on him, and she rose stiff-backed with anger. She executed a curtsey that could put even the Dowager High Queen to shame. She repeated it twice while backing away, as was the protocol for dismissal from the High King's presence. When she reached the hall she turned on her heel in a flurry of snow and was gone.

Jareth let out a slow sigh when he sensed that she had gone. She had asked for that- Blanche had always had the sense not to question him before. _She asks as if I am some unstable loon. They don't understand the power Sarah has over me, the way my insides thrill when she's near and how my blood boils with anger at the thought of her with another. Father put my mother through infinitely more and none would have __**dared**__ to question him. _

This had been the way Goblin Queens were chosen for thousands of years. Most had fallen in love by the end of their run through the Labyrinth. Of course, it was essential for every prospective consort to beat the maze before they would be allowed the honor of assuming the throne. Few had denied the king after their run, and those that had were simply forced- they all learned to love their spouse, eventually. Sarah was different. Jareth knew that if he simply took her she would never love him. It would always be there lingering in the recesses of her mind- her sense that he was the villain.

He suspected it was because of the increasing divergence of the Aboveground and the Underground. Those Above no longer believed in magic, damsels, and absolute monarchies. There was a time when the protocol of both realms was deeply intertwined, those days were long over. The simple truth was that soon the two realms would not meet at all. The magical bonds tying the two had been decaying for thousands of years, ever since his father had claimed his bride and the Great Brothers War, the Underground's hold of the Above had been weakened. He had to have Sarah before the worlds separated completely, if not he would never see her again.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

I realize this is a ridiculously short chapter- like all the others, but I promise if you keep reading they will get longer. Now that summer break is upon us, it will be infinitely easier to write


	7. The Calling Trees

When Sarah had set off for the distant shore, the sun was just beginning to rise and spill its light on the eastern side of the lake, but when she placed her shoes upon its snow covered ground the sun had nearly disappeared behind the western horizon. The trek had been long and cold- and further than she thought. All day she had thought of the moment that she would reach the trees, but now as she stood before them they seemed impassable obstacles. Up close the trees she had thought to be evergreen and pine appeared sinister somehow, as if coiled within their green foliage were the eyes of a thousand-thousand snakes. She shook herself, _They're Underground trees. There is no way they would be exactly like the ones Above… They're not sinister- they're just different._

Having convinced herself that she was tired from her walk, she pulled a protein bar from her bag and sat on the edge of the frozen lake, out of the reach of the trees. She silently thanked herself for suspecting the Goblin King would not give her a few hours long test. She didn't eat the whole thing, as she had only packed two and had no idea how long she would be forced to endure his games. While she sat, her mind swam with thoughts of Jareth. She was beginning to realize how Matt would feel if he knew all of this.

_If he knew the circumstances, he wouldn't blame me. I wouldn't blame him if the woman he lo- it's not the same! I do not __**love**__ Jareth. I… have a long standing infatuation with the man. He has magic, he is a children's fantasy. Matt is real! I can't throw him away just because a glittery larger than life paragon of masculinity shows- __**What on earth am I thinking**__! I don't understand the power he has over me, when by all rights he should have none. Matt held me when no one else was there. He accepts me as I am- damaged goods and all. But would I be damaged if I hadn't denied Jareth? My whole world fell apart after that… First Dad and then Toby… and Karen had given me to my grandmother… If I had been in this world with him I wouldn't know the hurt of losing everyone I ever cared about. Jareth is selfish and overpowering, Matt is sweet, understanding, and gentle, they couldn't be more different and yet they are the most dividing force in my life…_

She sighed audibly. She could not think about this now. If she beat the challenges, he would leave her in peace with Matt and everything would be like it was before. She needed to set her mind to the task at hand. Sarah finished her last chew, and then stood- a new determination flooding her system. Glancing up at the trees and taking a deep breath, her feet propelled her, unwittingly, forward into the depths of the Forest of Calling Trees.

Sarah had walked for at least a mile when she reached a clearing. The grass was covered in a blanket of even undisturbed pure white snow, the foreboding trees arranged in perfect circle around it. It had a distinct air of magic surrounding it. She saw a rustling in the trees across the circle and felt compelled to move forward. She moved like a woman possessed, with slow and even steps. Whatever was on the other side- it was calling to her… it _needed _her. She felt her legs bending, and her shins touching the snow. It was as if she was disconnected from her motions, but, nevertheless, she found herself sitting in the dead center of the clearing.

There was no noise when he emerged from the trees, a shadow man. His tall, muscular form strangely blended with the trees.

"Matt?" her voice sounded strange, even to her own ears.

"So you've left me. After all I've done you've turned your back on me, without so much as a glance."

"Tha-That's not true. That is not what's happening here. Jareth h-he… he forced me into it."

"You expect me to believe that? This is _Jareth_ we're talking about. I've heard his name before you know."

"Y-you have?"

"Of course! Every night! Every night that I conveniently can't remember your mutterings! Every night that I've loved you, pleased you… you've drifted off sighing _that name_. And now you don't even care about the promise you made. You said you'd be my wife, and you're out cavorting around! I've wasted years on you, Sarah."

"Matt, you know that I'm not like that! I would never…_ never_ leave you. Not after all you've done. You're perfect for me."

"But what if you aren't perfect for me, Sarah? What makes you think that I'd put up with all of you neurotic behavior for the rest of my life. Especially with you _whor_-"

"Stop it! Stop it, this is not you! You would never talk to me like that. What's he done to you?" She rose from her sitting position and rushed over to him. She reached up to his face, albeit hesitantly. Her fingers trailed along his jaw, but it didn't feel right. The stubble on his chin, or at least what appeared to be stubble, wasn't scratchy. In fact, it was just as smooth as the rest of his skin. Just as she withdrew her hand, the illusion melted before her eyes. There in his place, stood Jareth.

Sarah stumbled back several paces, and for the umpteenth time landed in the snow.

"So, my Sarah, how are you enjoying my challenge?" he drawled.

"You-you're cruel. I thought you had brought him here. That was unforgivable," her eyes were watering. She was tired and confused.

"At least it was fair," he winked and smiled. "You know that it has to be a little confusing. I have to have some sort of upper hand when it comes to you. Besides, someone had to confront the fact that you want me so much."

"Want you?"

"Certainly. You never remember to protest when I kiss you."

"That is completely inaccurate. And even if it was, you are an otherworldly creature-"

"An 'otherworldly creature,' I like the sound of that, precious."

"That's not how it meant it."

"Oh, I beg to differ. I know that you think about me. You think about me when you pick out your clothes, you think about me when you write your books, you think about me when you are kissing the _boy_. Then of course there are my personal favorites, when he lays you back on the bed, when he caresses you, when he sprea-"

"What is _wrong_ with you? You are demented! I do _not_ think about you when we do _that_."

"Oh, but you do. You think I cannot hear my name when you think it? I am the granter of wishes, the bringer of dreams, the keeper of nightmares and you, _mortal_, cannot even comprehend my power… What makes you think you can lie to me and get away with it? I am not that boy masquerading as a man. Hell! I am far more than any _man_ could ever hope to be! I'll show you what it's like to be loved by someone like me." He advanced on her. His wild blonde hair bouncing as he approached. His dark cape swirled when he crashed his body into hers and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Let me go! Let me-"

"Shhh- Not a word. Just let me show you what it can be like, when you give in. You don't need to complete these trials. You can stay in the Underground, with me. You can rule my kingdom, sit at my side, bear my children…"

"That is not at all appealing to me."

"Now you've done it."

His lips descended on hers, and those sensations started again. However, they were not as pronounced as they usually were, and she wrote it off as the cold. Strands of his hair dangled down and tickled her face as he laid claim to her mouth.

"Say that you love me. Say that you choose me. Say that you forfeit."

"I-"

"Do not say a word, Sarah!" rang a different voice, one she did not recognize. Sarah turned her head and saw a beautiful woman. She was long and slender, and covered in white, silver, and blue. "Be gone, Shadow! You are no longer needed here."

And Jareth disappeared.

* * *

><p>Hey all!<p>

Okay, so I've established that I'm the worst updater EVER. No seriously... I mean EVER. I wanted to continue writing on this chapter but I thought I could use it as a bargaining chip to bring people back. I wont say that I'll update soon, because whenever I say that my world falls apart. Anyway...

Thanks for reading,

xoxo

Darling Empress


End file.
